


Drink with me

by beentheredonethat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: #danny's dead #the next day, #ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beentheredonethat/pseuds/beentheredonethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drink with me to days gone by<br/>Can it be you fear to die?<br/>Will the world remember you when you fall?<br/>Could it be your death means nothing at all?<br/>Is your life just one more lie?<br/>Drink with me to days gone by<br/>To the life that used to be<br/>At the shrine of friendship never say die.<br/>Let the wine of friendship never run dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink with me

 - She is gone. She's really gone.  
The four of them were just staring through the window into the forest where flames as high as the tree tops could be seen.  
 - I thought she'd just come back all brave and righteous smiting them all to another era but she is just gone. - her voice died a little at the end of the sentence.  
 - Laura, maybe I could-  
 - No. - Laura cut LaFontaine before they could even start – I've been looking out this window just hoping Carmilla would appear and take Danny's body and bring her back to me- to us and I even gave that possibility some thought, you could try and bring her back somehow but you know what? - Laura stepped away from the window and stared at the armchair where a blood stain rested almost mocking her inability to save her friends – She was human. She was a Sister and a soldier, she was brave and kind, she was a friend but on top of all that, she was human and it would be selfish of me to try and retrieve her in any other way.  
 - But, Laura, how are we going to-  
 - It doesn't matter. - She cut Perry off this time.  
That's when the chanting began, the Summer Society Sisters were asking a Goddess to take Danny's soul to a better place where she could finally rest, to a place where she wouldn't hurt, where there was no need to be brave for the fight was over. They heard the arrows and the chanting went on for what felt like hours. LaF, Perry and JP decided to leave Laura alone as she just sat there watching Silas lose its best one.

  
It was high night when she heard the footsteps and saw a light being turned on.  
Carmilla.  
The one who could've stopped it all. The one who could've saved Danny from death.  
 - I found him deep into the forest. - only then Laura saw Kirsch's body haging by Carmilla's side – The Sisters are mourning so I figured he was ambushed by his brothers or maybe he tried getting revenge.  
 - So you know it.  
 - Yes. - Carmilla placed his unconscious body on the armchair and got ready to leave without looking back.  
 - Stay. - Laura sighed in defeat – Can you just... stay?  
  
  
\- - - - - - - -  
  


 - Thanks for the update but this isn't the first time a Vondenberg comes after me.  
 - Then why won't you just help us instead of roaming around the woods.  
 - I wasn't roaming the woods.  
Laura opened her eyes without anyone noticing she was awake and watched the interaction intently.  
 - Then what were you doing in the woods?  
Carmilla sighed loudly and looked away from the window, Laura could finally see how tired she looked.  
 - I was walking back from the pyre. - she let out and silenced the whole room, even Perry who was so eagerly interrogating the vampire lost a little of her sharpness – Then I found him.  
 - Thanks for bringing me here. - Kirsch said without looking up.  
Laura sat up and looked at her friends just then realizing how defeated they were, she wondered how much worse she looked.  
 - Why did you go there? - she finally inquired.  
Carmilla turned around, her brown eyes piercing Laura's – I wanted to pay my respects. - Laura's breath hitched – That's what you do when someone you respect or admire dies, Laura, you pay your respects.  
LaFontaine stood up making their eye contact break.  
 - So what do we do now? - she turned to Carmilla – What can we do?  
 - No. - Laura spoke up.  
Three faces looked puzzled at her.  
 - What? - LaF almost shouted - What do you mean?  
 - She means there's no point winning or losing anymore. You were fighting a fair war and Baron Vondenberg was playing a game with your lives, a game for power and now the best of you – she shook her head slightly – of _us_ is dead. You should find a way to sneak JP out of here before they stake his heart and just run as far away as you can.  
 - What are you going to do? - Laura asked with concern.  
Carmilla looked at Laura again as if they could see each other's souls and Laura swore there was fire inside Carmilla.  
\- I am going to finish what Danny started.

 


End file.
